Those Rainy Nights
by Crystal Delphina
Summary: Videl arrives on Gohan's doorstep when Hercule and her get into a fight. As Gohan helps her, the truth, all truths, come out.


Disclaimer: Basically, I don't have any rights to any of the DBZ crew, but oh well, I'm using them anyway, so deal.

A.N.: I must admit that this is my very first DBZ fic, much less G/V. I really wanted to write one though. Sorry I make Hercule seem so mean and cruel here, but you can't dismiss this idea either. 

****

Those Rainy Nights

by

~Crystal Delphina~

The rain pelted against her body. Each small pellet, soaking the few clothes that she wore. The wind blew past her as she pushed herself further, faster, harder. Her short hair kept blowing in her eyes, obscuring her vision, but she didn't bother to push it away. The water mixed with the few tears that made their way down her face. Her whole body was numb. She just ignored it. Nothing effected her, just her determination to reach her goal.

~ And do what when I get there? How could I have done this? I don't care, I won't return ~

She continued, soaring over the forest and lakes that surrounded the mountainous area. As she reached her destination, she slowed some, until she was nearly stopping. She just looked at the small house that looked so warm and cozy against the rain. It made her feel like it was her own private sanctuary, and in some ways - it was. She made her way to the door, slowly floating down, until she landed softly at the entrance. Gathering her wits together, she brought her hand up and made herself knock.

[~(*)~]

Chichi put the last pot away, and looked at the time. It was nearly 8pm, meaning it was time to put Goten to bed. Entering the living room, she found her two sons sitting on the floor at the table. Goten quietly watched his brother as he worked on the summer assigned homework.

"Goten, time for bed. Go upstairs and get ready." Goten looked up at his mother with big eyes, pleading with her to let him stay up later.

"I don't think so young man. Get upstairs now." Chichi said so more sternly. Goten just decided to give up and trudged up the stairs in defeat. Chichi glanced at Gohan proudly, before following Goten. She paused at the door though, when she heard the smallest of knocks. Looking through the window, she gasped in shock, and quickly flung open the door.

"Videl, what are you doing here so late? And you're soaking wet. Get in here right now." Without even waiting, Chichi grabbed her arm, and pulled her inside, surprising Videl slightly. 

"You must be freezing with your clothes so wet. Get into the living room right now and sit in front of the fire. I'll go get you a change of clothes." Ushering her in, she quickly turned and ran up the stairs. Videl just numbly sat down, as a whirlwind of emotions swept through her.

~ What was I thinking coming here? I shouldn't be bothering with this. And I shouldn't be bothering them ~

Gohan stared for a moment at the girl that just all of a sudden appeared, before quickly moving over and sitting on the couch next to her in concern. She was blankly staring off into space, and he was worried about that.

"Videl," He gave her a small shake when she didn't respond. Her eyes snapped towards him, but they didn't have that usual fire behind them. "Videl, what's wrong?"

"I..I..." she started to say, before Chichi came down. 

"Gohan, go make some tea right now. And go heat up that soup we had tonight. Videl, come with me so you can change." Videl began to protest at all the hospitality and trouble she was putting them through, when she finally felt the painful bites of cold cutting into her, and chilling her inside out. She followed Chichi finally, while Gohan sat for a moment just watching her leave, trying to figure out what could have possibly made her this way. With a grim frown on his face, he got up and followed his mother's instructions.

[~(*)~]

"Now you go right in here and change. And then when you get downstairs, we'll have a nice meal ready for you." Chichi turned to go after lightly encouraging Videl into the bathroom with a change of clothes, and towels. Videl stopped her though, reaching out for her at the last second. After realizing what she had done, she dropped her arm immediately letting go of the older woman.

"Chichi, I just wanted to say...thank you. You really are to kind." Chichi just nodded her head and left with a smile on her face.

~ Definitely a girl worthy of my Gohan ~

[~(*)~]

Chichi walked down into the kitchen, and started to get out a bowl for Videl's food. 

"Mom, I'll take care of it. Just go put Goten to bed and go to sleep. I'll make sure she's alright." Gohan came behind his mother and took the bowl from her. Chichi stood dumbfounded for a minute, about to protest, until she looked into her son's eyes. 

Gohan had a grim frown set on his face, and a serious look in his eyes. Put simply, they just reflected what he felt at that moment. Videl was his to take care of, and his alone, and he wanted to be able to talk to her without interruptions. 

Giving a defeated sigh, Chichi just threw up her hands, and rolled her eyes, before leaving. As soon as she was out of his sight though, she gave a knowing smile. 

~ He's so protective of her, how could anyone not see it? Grandchildren, grandchildren, grandchildren...~

[~(*)~]

She came down the stairs after changing, and was surprised to see as she entered the living room, the fire still going, Gohan sitting on the couch looking at it, and food on the table that was nearby. Slowing her pace, she nearly stopped behind the couch where Gohan still couldn't see her. But it was useless.

"Are you warmer now?" He didn't turn around, and his voice was concerned, and yet, he rather reminded her of a father in the way he was speaking with her. She felt her heart race at that thought, and quickly pushed it away. She came around, sat down on the couch, and slowly reached out for the food offered in front of her.

"Yes I am. Thanks to you and your mother." She didn't offer any more information then that as she began to eat, and so they both shared the silence. He waited until she was ready to talk, though somewhat impatiently. 

After taking a couple bites, she placed the bowl back down, realizing she didn't really feel like eating. She also began to look into the fire, having the light reflect off her blue glassy eyes. It was a bit longer until she finally decided to break the silence. 

"You know..." Gohan was surprised and looked over at her, but she kept looking straight ahead of them into the fire as she spoke. "My mom died when I was around 11. She actually died the day of the Cell games. She didn't die fighting some brave battle like your dad did though. However, she did die for my dad.

"My mother and I were always my dad's personal cheerleaders apart from the thousands of fans and screaming girls. We went to all of his fights and performances. And although he might have forgotten about us after the fights and would go with those girls, for some odd reason, my mom never deserted him, and always spoke the best of him. I never could figure out why. 

"She met him before all that fame got to his name. And when he still had his real name. Do you know that my dad's real name is actually Bob?? He just wanted to change it so he could sound cooler and stronger. However, whenever my mom did get really mad at him, she would start saying, "Bob Satan, you stop that this minute" or something like that. She never stayed mad at him for long though. 

"So caught up in his own fame filled world, he never noticed either of us unless he needed something. She died trying to make it to that damned battle for him. And because Cell didn't directly kill her, and it was just a normal car crash...she didn't come back. And I blamed it on my father, because he wouldn't have noticed if she had made it out there or not. And when he did find out... he grieved for the papers, and was possibly actually remorseful, but soon afterwards, the girls came back, tenfold after the Cell incident. And again, I was pushed aside to alone cry for my deceased mother.

"I had trained before that, but after that year, I worked my ass off. I wanted someone to beat my father just to make him realize that he couldn't win every time. If no one else could, then I would. And I wanted the people to get something back, so that's why I started working for the police, and cleaning up the scum in that city. And I knew, that my mom was now also rooting for me, instead of just my father."

She stopped, and cleared her throat, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. 

"Videl..." Gohan moved closer to her, taking her into his arms, and she didn't resist. She needed to be able to depend on someone right then.

"That isn't why I came here though Gohan. I didn't come to confess my life story. He finally went over the edge. I couldn't believe what he said tonight. We started arguing over his newest girlfriend, who is a total slut. And then...and then he said," That was when she really did start to let the tears fall. She buried her head into Gohan's shirt, trying desperately to dry her tears, while also wanting to cry more at the same time. "he said that she was millions of times better then my mother. I couldn't take it. I punched him...hard, in the stomach, making him double over. And then... he smacked me across the face. He was so mad. I've never seen him like that. And I couldn't believe he actually hit me. I kicked his legs out from under him and ran out the door into that rain. And I came to the only place I felt safe. I'm sorry."

Gohan hugged her tighter to him as his blood boiled in pure anger towards Hercule at his cruel treatment to his daughter. Yet, at the same time, his heart was breaking for the girl he held in his arms.

"Don't be sorry at all Videl, do you understand?" He pulled her up, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She looked deeply into his eyes, seeing his conflicting emotions...the anger, his concern...and even something she had thought she had caught glimpses of, but shoved it aside. She thought she saw love in them, and she wouldn't have been surprised if he saw the same in her own.

"You're always welcome here, and never forget that. And I'll always be here." She smiled slightly and nodded her head. She then surprised both of them by suddenly leaning forward and catching his lips with hers. When he at first didn't respond, she took it as a rejection, and began to pull away, when all of a sudden, he kissed back and actually deepened it. Finally for lack of air, she pulled away and continued to look at him, their faces still very close together.

"Thank you." She whispered. 

"I love you Videl. I promise I'll always be there to protect you and be by your side." He pressed his forehead against hers. Both of them could feel the others breath on their flushed skin.

"I love you too Gohan." She leaned forward again, and they began to kiss once more. After a bit, both of them leaned back onto the couch, Videl curled up against Gohan as they watched the fire begin to burn down.

"What are you going to do about your father?" He asked after a while.

"I'll figure it out tomorrow. I don't want to think about it now."

[~(*)~]

They had stayed curled up in each other's arms until the late hours of the night, dozing off. Gohan woke up and realized that the house was dark - the fire long ago going out. Stirring, he tried not to wake Videl.

Cradling her in his arms, he slowly and carefully made his way to his room, and laid her down on the awaiting bed. After tucking her in and making sure she was comfortable, he turned around, ready to go back downstairs and sleep on the couch.

"Gohan, wait." Videl opened her eyes and looked into the darkness trying to find him. "Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

He turned back around and sat down on the side of the bed. "Videl, you know we shouldn't." He placed a hand on her cheek, getting ready to leave again, when she grasped it within her own.

"Please..." He looked down at her, her eyes pleading with him. He couldn't take it and gave in to her as he usually did.

"Fine." She moved over with a smile on her face, as he lay down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. 

"Goodnight Gohan." She breathed into his ear as she succumbed to sleep again.

"Goodnight Videl." He whispered into her ear, before also falling to sleep with his love curled up against him.

[~(*)~]

Chichi opened Gohan's door quietly, peeking her head in with a small giggle at the scene she found. 

Videl had her arms looped around Gohan's neck, with his arms protectively around her waist, hugging her to him. Chichi couldn't help the small tears that came to her eyes.

Her son had grown up. And had found someone to love that loved him in return. 

She turned from the lovely scene, and went downstairs to start breakfast. And to call Bulma.

~ I wonder if I should start making wedding preparations. Grandchildren!!! YIPPIE!!! ~

[~(*)~][~(*)~][~(*)~]

Tell me what you think of it also. I'm thinking about writing another chapter or maybe a sequel confronting Hercule. We'll see. Maybe with more reviews, I'll consider. Thanks for reading.

~Crystal Delphina~


End file.
